


I just want you to look at me

by Yukami_Ahiko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Blazing Heart, Dreadlord - Freeform, F/M, Lunatic Pysker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukami_Ahiko/pseuds/Yukami_Ahiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't need him to accept her feelings. All she needs is him to look at her even just once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want you to look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Elesis: BH  
> Add: LP  
> Ciel: DL
> 
> So let me clear some confusion before we start here. So the setting is different from other stories. Everything in Italic is what happen in real life, the rest is in a blank room which is used to represent Elesis's mind. And the story is Elesis's POV

You stared at the glass wall in front of you. It's tall, tall enough to stay away from your reach. And it's strong,strong enough that your strength can't break it. But it's transparent, visable enough to see the other side. You touched it, feeling your heart ached from the sight. His back was facing you so you couldn't tell what was he doing, but based on his back movements, you could at least tell he is fixing something… like he always does. Sometimes you asks yourself, has he ever looked over on the side like you? Has he ever cared about what is on the other side like you? Has he even known you are there?

_"Add! It's lunch!_

_"I'm not hungry."_

_"Add, let me treat your wounds!"_

_"I'm fine."_

* * *

You still stared at it, day after day. You didn't know what has gotten into you, and what was fascinating you but you still wanted to look at it. You still wanted to look at the painful sight, wanted to believe he would look at you in the future. So you kept pushing your hope, shook away the pain, ignored all the negative thoughts until you reached your limit. You gave up. That moment, when you gave up, you experienced a deep cut through your heart. It hurt so much that you couldn't even stand. You leaned on that evil wall, blaming it for separating you two, blaming it for destroying your hope. Then you cried, you cried a lot. Tears couldn't even catch up with your speed of letting them go, so they hurt you, created a feeling of stinging in your eyes. It just make it worse.

_"Add, I love you."_

_"Elesis, I don't have time to pl-"_

* * *

You tried to calm yourself down but it was useless. Your heart was still aching and your tears just wouldn't stop. It has been days since you cried. You wanted to blame yourself real hard right now for crying continuously that you couldn't even stop. You sit there crying and holding your throbbing heart, sometimes mumbling the word "Help." You gritted your teeth hard as if you were trying to break them. You gripped your hand like it's about to be separated into half. You didn't do those to harm yourself but to remind you, about the painful words days ago, and to stop the desire of looking back.

_"I really do. I don't need your answer, but I want you to acknowledge my feeling."_

_"Elesis… I… I… don't need it."_

* * *

"Someone… please… help… me…" You were still trying to calm down, but it seemed like you couldn't do it with your fragile heart and hazy mind. The were all clouded by the images of the man you love and the painful words that man had given you. But at least, those words took away the last bit of your hope and made your tears stop flowing. And so for the first time, you paid attention to the environment around you which is just so plain white. Only the wall behind you and him were visible here. Until a hand is held out for you to take. You looked up, curious about the owner of the hand, meeting a sharp gaze from a sapphire pair of eyes.

_"Elesis, do you hate demons?"_

_"Yes, but not you and Lu. And you see, my fire can only burn demons, but it isn't affecting you. So don't worry, I don't hate you or Lu."_

_"You know, you are such a splendid and strong woman. I admire you for that."_

* * *

Should you take it? Should you take it and forget about the other side of the wall? You wanted to forget about it yet, you still hesitated to hold on to the hand that would save you. You were just thinking will this hand really take you to a brighter future of happiness, or will it help you calm down. Your curiosity was what stopping you but should you just recklessly take it?

_"Elesis, will you go out with me?"_

Your hand slowly moved on its own. Reaching to the savior of your heart.

_"Elesis, as a demon, I don't have the right to ask this, but will you agree to marry me and keep my human part alive forever?"_

* * *

It was so close now, but you were still hesitating. You didn't know what to do now, this would be the only chance to either kill your happiness or separate you forever from despair. But what about the other side of the wall? Can you look back if you take the hand? Will he ever look if you take the hand?

_"I…"_

The hand was there patiently for you to take it just like how you had been waiting patiently for him to look at you. Should you hurt it like how he hurt you? You couldn't decide because truly, the man you love is behind the wall, and the hand in front of you are just to help you to get over him.

_"Yes."_

You take it with the hope that you will never look back at him…

**_"I just want you to look at me."_ **


End file.
